


A Heart Not Turned to Stone

by DieWeisseRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieWeisseRose/pseuds/DieWeisseRose
Summary: On the day after Blake and Yang's engagement, Blake and Weiss talk about how they both once thought they might have lost the ability to love.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	A Heart Not Turned to Stone

"I honestly can't believe it took you two this long," Weiss said with a fond roll of her eyes.

Blake giggled from behind her hand, "As if I don't know you're just mad about losing the bet to Ruby about when it would happen…"

"That's not true!" Weiss said indignantly. Blake's grin widened. "OK fine! At least I didn't lose to Jaune. That would have been humiliating…" Blake chuckled fondly. Weiss reached for her hand, "It really is beautiful. Yang did a great job making this," she said as she angled Blake's hand a little so that the new black and gold ring on her finger caught the light, the gems and beautifully etched metal on it sparkling in the afternoon sun coming in from the window.

Blake blushed, "It really is." She took her hand back, staring at the ring for what had to be the hundredth time since Weiss had come over to their little cottage on Patch for tea. "I love her so much. I… I didn't know I could love anybody this much." She looked at Weiss, and then dropped her gaze. "For awhile I wasn't even sure I was capable of loving anybody ever again. I thought that part of me might be broken. I am so glad I was wrong."

Weiss took Blake's hand again, as Blake looked up to meet her eyes. "I can understand that feeling." Weiss said, smiling sadly. 

Blake squeezed her hand. "I know you'll find someone wonderful, Weiss." Weiss hummed thoughtfully, "No, I don't think I will, at least not like you and Yang."

"You don't know that. We're still young! Look at Maria and Pietro." Blake protested.

Weiss sighed, "It's not like that exactly. It's not that I don't think I'll find the right person to fall in love with. It's that I don't think I'll fall in love with anyone."

Blake looked at her, eyebrows slightly raised. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've never felt… attraction."

Blake's eyebrows fully disappeared behind her bangs, and her ears stood straight up as she looked at Weiss. "Oh."

Weiss sighed again, looking down at the floor. "At first, I thought it was just the selection of boys I had to choose from. Of course I wasn't into those jerks up in Atlas who only wanted me for my name. At Beacon I finally thought I had figured it out when I met Neptune. He was everything I thought I wanted in a boyfriend. He was cool and stylish, and had good hair, and he was nice to me, and liked me in a way I didn't find gross. I liked hanging out with him and I wanted him to like hanging out with me. I assumed that was what a crush was, but… I… I think I thought that because it was the closest thing I'd ever had to one."

Blake hummed thoughtfully. "Yang's talked about something a little like that, from when she was back at Signal. She dated some boys. She said it was even fun sometimes, but she did it because they liked her and it's what she thought she was supposed to do. She didn't know what it was supposed to feel like until she met me at Beacon." Blake blushed again a little. "She said that helped her cast some of her old 'friendships' in a new light. Apparently there just weren't many women on Patch who had relationships with other women. She hadn't really known it was an option for her."

Weiss poured herself some more tea. "I did wonder if that was the case for me too, but I haven't felt that way for any women either, and it's not as if I would lack choice. You are just objectively gorgeous, and so is Yang. If I was attracted to women, I would have to be attracted to at least one of you." Blake snorted. "I think you're pretty too Weiss." Weiss tossed her hair. "Well, obviously." Blake laughed.

"I guess you two did help me figure myself out in another way though."

"Oh, how's that?"

"Watching you, seeing how you two were drawn to each other, and Ren and Nora, and, it's a little different with them, but Ruby and Penny too. I realized that I had never felt that… pull, or that drive." She looked into her teacup. "It really bothered me for a while. I thought maybe it was another thing I inherited from my father against my will, an inability to love. I thought that maybe growing up in that house without any example of it broke me somehow."

Blake's ears drooped as scooted her chair closer to Weiss. "Weiss…" she said softly.

Weiss took a deep breath and continued,"Eventually I figured that wasn't true at all. I CAN love. I DO love. I love you, and I love Yang, and Ruby, and Penny, and my sister, and Whitley. I love my mother, and Klein. I even love Jaune. I love all of you so much. I have fought and bled for you. I have almost died for you, and I would do it again in a heartbeat, and I know you all would do the same. It's real and it's tangible and it's just as important to me as any boyfriend or girlfriend could ever be." She looked up at Blake fiercely, "And it's certainly more than my father ever experienced in his sniveling pathetic little life."

Blake gave a watery laugh and hugged Weiss tightly. "I love you too." She touched her forehead against Weiss's. "You'll always be part of our family."

Weiss smiled, and then cleared her throat, gently disengaging from the hug. "Now, with that out of the way we really do need to start narrowing down these wedding colors. Do you prefer gold and lilac or amber and violet?" Blake groaned, dropping her head into her hands.


End file.
